


Home for the Holiday

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and some holiday baking, stupid amounts of fluff, teeth-rotting sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: Spice





	Home for the Holiday

Hints of spice and sugar floated through the air, faint echoes of Christmas carols drifting down the hallway. Following the scents and music into the kitchen, Louis’ met with a charming tableau.

Harry stood in front of the open oven, oblivious to Louis’ arrival, racks of cookies covering every surface in the room. Batter streaked his cheek, his arms covered in flour, curls springing to life from the humidity in the room. 

Louis cleared his throat to catch Harry’s attention before wrapping his arms around his waist. Breathing deep, comfort and contentment flooded his heart. 

He held tight, finally home.


End file.
